180
by The Meadow
Summary: It's kinda funny, how life can change, can flip 180 in a matter of days. Sometimes love works in mysterious ways. One day you wake up, gone with out a trace. I refuse to give up, I refuse to give in, your my everything. NOT A SONG FIC Story Beta'd AH R


Beta: elegantgoth89.

Authors Note: THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC. I just felt this particular part of the song's lyrics suited Edward and Bella to the T and my Beta agreed with me. So I decided to use that part of the lyrics for the summary. The song is by a UK Boy band called Blue and it's called One Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :[ Stephanie Meyer does :]

* * *

PROLOGUE

Isabella Swan walked around her local village, called Lacock, which was situated in the Wiltshire countryside. She would miss this place; the peace, the quiet, her friends and family, her job that she loved, but she wanted more out of life. She wanted a career and she wanted to experience new things. She wanted to have opportunities she wouldn't gain here. Leaving home and moving away from everything she knew was the hardest decision she had ever made.

At this time tomorrow evening, she would be in the new flat she'd be sharing with her childhood friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie already lived in London. She had left last Friday, because she had to be there a week early in order to enroll into Westminster University and get everything sorted. Rosalie refused to stay in Halls, in a cramped room with little space. Plus, she and Bella had already talked about moving to London together when their college courses at Chipenham College had come to an end.

She and Rosalie had left school at seventeen. Rose studied Mechanics for two years and then she had taken a one-year break to work and save up money. It was a wise move because she was saving for university.

Bella needed a job simply because she needed money. She had worked at Lacock Abby since she was old enough to work. There, she spent her time organising things like displays and helping out with events. That progressed to organising events and she became part of the Village's Event Organiser Team, though only on Weekends and holidays when she wasn't at College.

Bella wanted to further her career in Event Organising, furthermore, she wanted a new challenge in life. She was twenty and still living at home with her Mum and step-Dad. Her real Dad lived in Chipenham, where she had stayed with Rose for college.

One of the things she loved about Lacock was the old style houses, the thatched the Tudor, the stone. She also loved the narrow roads and the Abby, but she knew it was time for her to leave the nest and spread her wings. She needed to branch out a little… well, a lot, in her case. Moving to London was a big thing for her but she couldn't wait to start her new job. She had applied for, and been successful in winning, a position at a major Event Organisation called 'Capital VIP.' Capital VIP had offices dotted around London and Bella was grateful that one was located only a short distance away from herself and Rose's apartment.

Bella had been to her new office a few times already and she absolutely loved it. While she was there, she met a couple of her new work mates which made her all the more excited to start her new job bright and early on Monday morning. Today was Friday and she had an early start in the morning.

The moving van had come the day before and had taken her stuff to London. She hadn't heard from Rose yet, but if she knew Rosalie Hale at all, she'd be partying the night away and sleeping during the day trying to recover from a major hangover. Rose was definitely a party girl.

That was the only difference between the two of them. Rose was the party girl and she loved to know all dirt in the 'celebrity world' and all the latest gossip. Bella, on the other hand, was the quiet bookworm. She loved nothing more than to curl up on the couch with a hot chocolate and lose herself in a book. She wasn't even opposed to going for a short walk in the evening.

One thing was for sure, though. Bella definitely wasn't interested in the gossip scene or who the latest couple was or what type of fashion was trending. She wasn't like Rosalie, or the girls from school, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Millroy. Still, her friendship with Rose never dwindled. As the years grew from playgroup days, to pre-school, to junior-high then high school and college, their friendship only grew stronger. To this day, it continued to grow strong and they both hoped they would stay friends forever. After all, they'd been through so much together.

What set her apart most from everyone was her life didn't strive for gossip or fashion items. She wanted peace and quiet, but also a challenge in life, so she had to sacrifice something she held close to her heart.

Bella sighed as she found she'd reached the front of her house. It had tall bushes and in the middle a little fence, which she opened, her feet met a pebble path that ran through the middle of the garden. She would really miss this place but as the next day approached, she became increasingly excited about starting her new life in London. Bella had said goodbye to everyone the day before, which was why her parents felt comfortable going away for the final week of summer.

She gazed at her childhood home, not missing any detail of the little thatched cottage on the edge of the village. She wanted to remember everything, seeing as she knew she wouldn't be home any time soon. She sighed for what felt the millionth time this past week, and walked the rest of the way up the pebbled path, took her key out to unlock the front door and let herself in.

She locked the door behind her and made her way to the airbed she'd set up in the living room. She had showered before she had gone for a walk so that she wouldn't need to in the morning. She planned to set off bright and early, probably around five o'clock, five thirty time to try to avoid the crazy traffic of London.

Bella chose to sleep in her clothes that night. She didn't want to have to hang around any longer than she needed too. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a new life and a new adventure in the Big City and Bella could hardly wait to see Rose and their new apartment.

She would be going from a Country to City girl and she could not wait to see what doors London would open up for her and what adventures being an Event Organiser would bring.

That night Bella fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of all the possibilities.

* * *

Please review. I'd love to hear what you think?


End file.
